A Not So Classic Lily and James
by kiss me i'm irish
Summary: This is a lily/MWPP story, more concentrated on Lily... its going to be longer than this, so please read and review... thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Hey y'all this is going to end up being a really good story, so PLEASE read and review, flamers and good reviews welcome. This story is more concentrated on Lily, but it was MWPP in it, and the other characters that I made up, so I hope that you enjoy. This first chapter is placed before school even started, so please don't get bored and not read on. It is mainly describing people, and telling what Lily and Kelly did before school started. Anywho, if you're like me, and you like long stories, then please read because I'm going to make it longer even if no one is reviewing. but it would help to know what y'all think about it. so. here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you already know about, I only own the ones that I made up, for example Kelly Winter, Christina Smith, etc.  
  
1 A Not So Classic Lily and James  
  
Lily Evans appeared to be a completely normal 14-year-old girl, but she wasn't. She was a fourth year a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was normal in some ways, though. She and her best friend Kelly Winter shared everything, and she had a HUMONGOUS crush on James Potter. According to her and the majority of the female population at Hogwarts, he was perfect. Lily had long red hair halfway down her back, ivory skin, freckles, and was slightly chubby. Her favorite feature was he eyes. They were emerald green, and looked as though they were the precious stones themselves. She wore makeup, but didn't know how to apply it correctly. She was pretty, but she didn't think so because none of the guys, particularly James Potter, noticed her. She was, however, incredibly smart. She was the smartest person in her class, and that was all she was recognized for. The Evans were very wealthy, but you couldn't meet a nicer family anywhere. They weren't snobby, and they didn't show off their money. The Winter's were just was nice, and just as rich (this may not seem important, but it explains why Lily and Kelly have such nice things. read on!)  
  
Kelly was also pretty. But she was born naturally gorgeous. She had dark brown hair down to her shoulder blades, and chocolate brown eyes. Kelly refuses to wear makeup. She is really easygoing, but she gets really shy around guys (Remus Lupin is the main one of we're going to name specifics). The guys notice her because she is so pretty, but she won't go out with any of them except for Remus, who had yet to ask her out. She is smart, but not Lily smart. Lily rarely has to crack a book, while Kelly has to study, but not a lot.  
  
Kelly and Lily are currently at Hogwarts, redecorating their room. Lily had discovered a room at the very top of the Gryffindor around Christmas in the previous year. She had asked Dumbledore if she and Kelly could share it. He said that they could, and they've been making plans for it ever since. It was now two weeks before their fourth year at Hogwarts started, and they had gotten special permission from Professor McGonagall to come early and decorate. They had spent many hours together over the summer, buying things to go in their room, and bewitching some muggle things like their CD players and CD's (I know that they didn't have them back then, but I didn't know what else to put. forgive me) and other things. It was second nature for Lily's parents to see Kelly, as it was for Kelly's to see Lily. Luckily for them, they lived next door to each other, and they didn't have to drive anywhere to meet each other.  
  
Lily and Kelly had decided to do a blue and green theme to their room, as those were their favorite colors. The girls had painted their room white. They had gotten white linen curtains with blue and green flowers on them and the same type of bedspreads for their queen-sized beds. However, Lily's bed was apple green with white and blue pillows, and Kelly's was royal blue with white and green pillows. Then they just mixed and matched. They built shelves for their pictures and for other thins, and they transfigured two books into armoires, both cream, but Lily's had green trim, and Kelly's had blue. There were window seats with cushions and pillows. Professor McGonagall transfigured a bug crawling on the wall into a fireplace, complete with mantel and everything. There were lights everywhere, even though you couldn't always see them.  
  
Then, with Professor Dumbledore's help, they built a bathroom for the two of them. With a shower and a bathtub, and floor made out of marble. Two sinks and a lot of counter top space for all of their stuff, and light sconces on the walls, and on the mirror that ran along one wall. They had connected their lines to the prefect bathroom, so they had an everlasting supply of bubble bath and hot water, and their parents had given them a years supply of bath salts and muscle relaxers as a house warming gift. The salts and relaxers were to be delivered to them each month. Then, as they finished their room in a couple of days with Dumbledore and McGonagall's help, they had a week and a half to do other stuff. Other stuff meaning building a staircase up to the roof with an entrance behind one of their pictures on the wall. Then, Lily and Kelly magically made a room off of the staircase that led to a "sitting" room. That place held all of their books, and their most private possessions. In there also were many chairs and a big sofa for them to lay down on, with blankets ad pillows. Also, there was a fireplace that connected with the chimney from their bedroom. Lily and Kelly's parents were so proud of them being witches, that they gave them 500 Galleons to split between them. They had decided to use it for books, as they both loved to read, and had gradually used it over the years. Now, they had over 200 books, and most of them were either joke books, or advanced books. That was also the place that they talked about things that were private, just in case someone found their room and was eavesdropping. In here also were pictures of James and Remus that they had gotten over the years, and also was Lily's invisibility cloak. Her grandmother bought it for her when she found out that Lily was a witch. It was used mainly for late night food trips to the kitchen, and for playing occasionally pranks on first years that didn't know what had hit them.  
  
At the moment, Kelly and Lily were in their nook staring at their many pictures of James and Remus. It was Lily who spoke first.  
  
"He is SO cute!!"  
  
"Lily dear, you are in way over your head. He doesn't like you. You need to stop obsessing over him," replied Kelly  
  
"You're one to talk! You're on love with Remus, and he probably doesn't even know you exist!"  
  
"Hello! Newsflash! Remus is SO much better looking than James. I honestly don't see what is so special about him. I mean he is arrogant, stupid, ugly, and doesn't even brush his hair!"  
  
"Yeah, sure Kel. Whatever you say." Lily had started daydreaming again.  
  
Kelly sighed. They had had this "argument" countless times before, and it always ended up the same, either her or Lily drifting back into space. It was pointless to try and shake her out of it now, so she just drifted back into her own world, the world where she and Remus were dating and in love. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
Chapter two  
  
Lily and Kelly woke up on September 1st, excited about seeing their two other friends, Christina and Isabelle Smith. Chris and Izzy are twin sisters. They are identical to the last hair, except Chris has a birthmark on her neck, and Izzy doesn't, but also, their personalities are COMPLETLEY different! Chris is outgoing and outrageous, always willing to try something new, and always trying out new things. Izzy is quiet, and more studious, but you can always count on her to listen to you if you're having a bad day, or just want to talk to somebody without interruption.  
  
Kelly went running, while Lily went to check on Chris and Izzy's room. All of them had always shared a room, so they would have it to themselves this year. There was a fifth girl, but she transferred to Beauxbatons after their first year, and they never replaced her. Lily and Kelly had built and painted dressers for them, put in a floor to ceiling mirror, and hung new curtains so that it wasn't so dark with all of the scarlet. Also, they had painted the ceiling white, but painted their pictures onto the ceiling. After that, Lily and Kelly showered, dressed and ate lunch. They straitened their room, and straitened their sitting room. By that time, it was time to go meet the train. They got into the horseless carriages, and went down to the Hogsmeade train station. They waited at the very back of the platform, as them and their friends always had the last compartment. Sure enough, Izzy and Chris got out of the last compartment, looking relieved to see them.  
  
"We didn't know where you were! So we just hoped and prayed that you were here," said Izzy, looking as though she just had a huge problem solved.  
  
Lily and Kelly laughed. "We've been here the past two weeks, working on something. We'll show it to you later."  
  
They went inside for the opening feast. The Gryffindors received seven new boys, and five new girls. Kelly, Chris, Lily and Izzy were talking about their summer vacations, but Lily was only half listening. Kelly was telling them what she had done over the summer, when James Potter and Sirius Black came in. Remus and Peter were already in the Great Hall. Lily couldn't help but notice how much muscle James had gained over the summer, and how tall he had gotten. He was probably a few inches taller than her now. Sirius had also grown a lot height wise and in muscle. He had also acquired a tan over the summer, and Lily couldn't help but admit that he was very cute! But nothing compared to her James of course.  
  
"LILY!!!" someone yelled in her face  
  
"huh.. what?" replied Lily, who had just realized that they were saying her name.  
  
"Jeez child! I've been screaming your name for five minutes! If you'd been listening, then you would've known what I asked you!" said an impatient Chris.  
  
"Oh… sorry!"  
  
"Anyways!… what'd you do over the summer?"  
  
"Oh… well I spent a lot of my time with Kel, planning what we've been working on for the last two weeks! OMG I can't wait for you to see it! I think that you'll really love it!! I hope that you do because we've worked SOOO hard on it!!"  
  
"I can't wait to see it!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~ In the common room~~~~~~~  
  
"ok y'all. We're going to show it to y'all now. First we'll show y'all y'alls room. Close your eyes!!"  
  
"Come on Lily!! Don't make us do that! That's ridiculous!"  
  
"CLOSE THEM!!!"  
  
"ok ok… don't have to get all feisty on me!"  
  
"thank you! Ok… one two three… OPEN!"  
  
Chris and Izzy stared around their room in amazement! It seemed as though they couldn't take it all in! Their mouths were on the floor, and their eyes wide with shock.  
  
Kelly laughed. "We didn't do that much! We just put up curtains and painted a bit!"  
  
"OMG look at the ceiling!!! That is SOOOOO cool!! I can't believe that y'all did this for us! But where are y'all's beds?" questioned Izzy  
  
Lily and Kelly exchanged glances. "That's what we've been working on for so long. Come on… we'll show you know." Kelly told them.  
  
They followed Kelly, and she showed them their room, their bathroom, their secret den and their place on the roof. Chris and Izzy were awestruck. They didn't say anything, but just looked around and stared. Finally, Izzy broke the silence.  
  
"It's amazing!"  
  
"Totally cool!" stated Chris.  
  
Kelly and Lily were so happy that their friends liked their room. Izzy and Chris wished them a good night, and left.  
  
The next day, they headed to classes. They had potions first.  
  
"UGH! What in the hell do we have to have potions first, I mean, what a bad way to start the new school year!" said Lily  
  
"Couldn't have put it better myself!" exclaimed Kelly  
  
"Where are chris and iz? I can understand chris being late, but Izzy is never late!"  
  
"They already went… if you haven't noticed... we're the ones that are almost late… they'll save us seats thought"  
  
"Damnit! I can't be late! I'm determined not to lose points in class this year! I want to be a prefect next year!!"  
  
"Chill your nerves girl! It's impossible not to lose points in Professor Smyth's class. He hates us Gryffindors! The fact that he's the head of Slytherin gives him the right to favor them, or in his opinion at least!"  
  
"I know… oh good!! We're not late."  
  
Lily slipped in unnoticed, but Kelly got quite a few stares as she had gotten a lot prettier over the summer. It was obvious that fate loved her.  
  
"Ms. Winter!" screamed Professor Smyth, "five points from Gryffindor for disrupting class!"  
  
"Bastard" said Kelly under her breath as she took the seat next to Lily.  
  
Lily laughed. Kelly hated Smyth. He had known her mom when he was growing up (he was a half bred, but he hated is father for being a muggle), and always told of her mother as being a ditz, never being smart, being a muggle, and never amounting to anything in her life. Kelly knew that he was only sour because she refused to date him because she was in love with John Winter (who she ended up marrying), but she still hated him for making fun of her.  
  
At the moment, Lily was daydreaming about James. She knew that Kelly would pay attention just to spite Smyth, and Lily could get the information from her. Also, this was the only class she could do this because in every other class, she and Kelly would switch roles.  
  
He's so perfect! No wonder every girl in the school likes him. He gorgeous! He's smart, funny, talented, handsome, athletic, …"  
  
"Ok, class is dismissed. Lucky for you I'm in a good mood. I won't give you any homework tonight."  
  
The class walked out of there, and everyone started chattering.  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
"Is he sick?"  
  
"AAALLLRRRIIIGGGHHHTTT!!!!"  
  
"Is he on drugs?"  
  
"James… what did you do this time? Did you put ten of the dissolving Tylenols in his cup again? I told you! Don't do that to people! It's not nice!" said Sirius.  
  
"haha very funny! And no, Sirius, I didn't… I was going to ask you the same thing!!!"  
  
"well.. sorry to disappoint you Jamie, but I didn't"  
  
"oh… well, I just wanted to congratulate whoever did do it!"  
  
"Oh, in that case, maybe I can take a little bit of credit for it!!!"  
  
"Ok Si, whatever!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the JK Rowling character… I only own the ones I made up.  
  
Authors Note: Ummm… No one has reviewed yet, so please review, I want to know what y'all think, and if you're even reading my story! Oh yeah, and for anyone that cares, I just noticed that there was no Petunia in here, so we'll just say that she goes to a year round boarding school, and doesn't like coming home!  
  
  
  
~~~~~ Chapter 3 ~~~~~  
  
  
  
Things went as they normally did for the rest of the year; James being as cute as ever, Lily being as unnoticed as ever, the Marauders playing as many tricks as ever on Snape and all of the slytherins for that matter, and Kelly being asked out by almost every guy in gryffindor, ravenclaw, and hufflepuff, EXCEPT for the one that really mattered, Remus. Sirius thought that it was so funny, because he knew that Remus had a BIG crush on Kelly, but was too shy to say so.  
  
"Look at her Si. She's gorgeous! How can you not like her? I mean, she is so nice and caring, she's got good grades, she's beautiful, and athletic!! To make a long story short, she's perfect!" said a dazed Remus  
  
"If you like her so much, then why don't you ask her out? I bet she'd say yes!" said Sirius, who knew how much Remus liked Kelly  
  
"She's turned down every guy that has asked her! Why would she say yes to me?"  
  
"You never know. You might be the one that she likes and is waiting for!"  
  
He didn't know how right he was!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~ on the train going back to their homes ~~~~~~  
  
"Lily!! Why doesn't he ask me out? I've been dropping so many hints, which was very difficult because I'm usually so shy, and I didn't want to act any different!"  
  
"Calm down… but to tell you the truth, I have no idea. I mean a guy has to be crazy not to ask you out, but you never know with a guy!"  
  
Lily could see that she was depressed, so she changed the subject.  
  
"I have something to tell you. I've been thinking, last summer my mom wanted me to sign up for this modeling course thing over the summer. I didn't do it, but I'm going to do it this summer. It is for two ½ months. The only problem is the fact that it's in America. So, I want you to do it with me!!"  
  
"No offense or anything, but I don't want to, I don't think that you should either!! You're already gorgeous, and you already look like a model!  
  
"I don't, but thanks anyways.. and I think that it would be fun!"  
  
"OK, but what am I supposed to do with you gone?"  
  
"hang out with Chris and Izzy! I'm not your only friend, and your popular now!"  
  
"Alright, whatever"  
  
Lily arrived in America two weeks after school ended. The class was in Boston, Massachusetts, and she was the only British person there. The only reason Lily knew about it was because one of her mom's friends ran the class. She went to the introduction, and soon they began. The entire group broke into groups of 10 (there were over 200 people there, so you can imagine how popular and big the place was), and started. Lily felt out of place. Not only was she the only British person there, she was also the ugliest (in her opinion). She decided to change her look completely. She ran every day and cut back on all of the junk food. At the modeling class, they taught her how to apply her makeup, and gave her the clothes that she modeled. She became very confident, and didn't diss herself anymore. She realized that she liked the person that she was, and loved her life.  
  
When the course was up, she looked at herself in the mirror, and liked the person that she had become. She had grown 3 inches, and filled out in places, and lost 35 pounds.  
  
The moment that she stepped off of the plane, she received stares from all of the guys waiting for people. Kelly stared at her, and then gave her a big hug. Her mom and dad told her that she looked gorgeous, which she did, and drove home. Kelly couldn't believe how pretty she looked, and how different!  
  
"I'm not an alien you know, you can stop staring at me!"  
  
"You look so beautiful! But what inspired you to do this? You were already gorgeous!"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not, but I just hated always being ignored, not having anyone notice me, and fate was very nice to me!"  
  
"I should say so! Well, Chris and Izzy are spending the night with me tonight. They wanted to see you. We've all missed you a lot!"  
  
"Awwwee! Thank you so much!! I've missed y'all too!"  
  
Chris and Izzy's reactions were similar to Kelly's, and they both raved about how beautiful Lily looked.  
  
There was a week left of summer vacation, in which Lily spent with her friends and family, and getting her things for school.  
  
September 1 arrived, and Lily as nervous of what people would say. She got dressed in her favorite outfit, plaid peddle pushers, a green shirt, and straw sandals. She put her hair half up in a clip, and applied her makeup. As a last touch, she put sparkles in her hair.  
  
When she arrived at King's Cross, she received a lot of stares, but she got even more once she was on the Hogwarts platform. Everyone of the guys was looking at her, and the girls were looking at her with interest. She caught a few of the whispers.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"Is she a transfer?"  
  
"Has she always been at Hogwarts?"  
  
"She is HOT!"  
  
Lily giggled a set out looking for an empty compartment and/or Kelly. As she passed Remus, Sirius, and James, they started talking about her.  
  
"Who is that?" asked James  
  
"I don't know." Replied Sirius  
  
"That's Lily, I think. She's Kelly's friend. She's changed." Said Remus  
  
"She looks great!" said James  
  
Lily giggled. But she had a plan. She wouldn't go out with everyone except James until he begged her to go out with him. He had a lot of making up to do for all of those years of not noticing her!  
  
She found Chris, Izzy, and Kelly, and told them her plan. They laughed and told her to definitely go through with it. Just then, the Marauders, minus Peter, walked into their compartment.  
  
"Excuse you, but who invited you into this compartment?" asked Chris, but Kelly elbowed her in the stomach, staring at Remus.  
  
"We invited ourselves." Said Sirius, as though astounded that a person, a girl in the least, didn't want him in there. "and we wanted to find out who this lovely lady is. We've never seen her before. Is she a transfer?"  
  
"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" said an angered Lily. What Sirius had just said made her angry (we've never seen her before). "I'm not an exchange student, and I've been here for the past four years, and I'm in Gryffindor, and in your year! You just never noticed me because I was fat and ugly, therefore useless in your opinion!"  
  
Sirius stood there astounded. For once in his life, he was speechless. James, who was beside him, chuckled; big mistake.  
  
"and don't you think that I'm not talking about you too James Potter! Because I am. And you're worse than Sirius because not only do you have a different girlfriend each week, you're arrogant, conceited, self-absorbed, and rude! You know that the majority of the female population at Hogwarts loves you, and you don't even care! In fact, I was among that big group until about right now! I loved you, and worshiped the ground you walked on for four straight freaking years, and now you are the most undesirable person that I can think of!"  
  
James just stood there, his mouth hanging open, not knowing what to say. Remus just laughed.  
  
"Hey!" protested Sirius, "aren't you going to say something to Remus?"  
  
Remus looked scared.  
  
"No" said Lily. "I'm not because when I was walking by your compartment earlier, I heard what y'all were saying, and Remus was the only one of you guys that had actually something to me before, and he knew me."  
  
Remus looked very relieved, and Lily smiled at him, but that was only one of the reasons that she didn't yell at him. The other one was the fact that Kelly would have killed her if she had!  
  
As remus ushered james and Sirius out of the compartment, Chris, Izzy, and Kelly looked at her in amazement. They had never known lily, shy lily, in love with james lily, to tell anyone off before, much less the two most popular guys in the school.  
  
"don't say anything to me right now. Just give me a chance to cool off" said lily, and she looked as though she had steam coming out of her ears.  
  
Kelly knew not to before she even said it. She also knew tat Lily probably didn't mean what she just said, but was just letting her temper get the better of her. She was just letting off the anger she had kept inside of her all of those years of being ignored, being unnoticed, and of the summer with Petunia.  
  
Meanwhile, James and Sirius and Remus got back to their compartment. Ben Jackson, another Gryffindor fifth year, asked them what had happened. He heard the screams in their compartment. Remus laughed.  
  
"They just got told off by one of the most beautiful girls in school!" and with that, he burst our laughing, and couldn't stop. Eventually, Sirius joined him, but James was still in shock.  
  
Finally, Remus stopped long enough to ask James what was wrong.  
  
"I'm thinking!" snapped James.  
  
"Stop it James! That looks too painful for me to bear! Said Sirius.  
  
Sirius, Remus, and Ben all burst out laughing, and James chuckled, but ended up on the floor with the rest of them.  
  
The sorting was uneventful, and the feast was great as usual, but that girl's words kept echoing in his mind. I loved you, and worshiped the ground you walked on for four straight freaking years, and now you are the most undesirable person that I can think of! He couldn't believe that he never noticed her. Then, her other words came back to him; You just never noticed me because I was fat and ugly, therefore useless in your opinion! Was this true?  
  
"Hey Sirius!" james had to know if what she said was true. "am I really what that girl made me out to be?"  
  
"oh my god!" said Sirius, "she's going to your head! Look, it's not true, maybe a little bit about both of us, but don't sweat it! She was probably just PMSing, that's all."  
  
"Sirius!" said remus  
  
"hey! It's probably true! I mean, when you're the youngest of four children, and the only boy, you learn these things!"  
  
"I didn't know that you had three older sisters!" said james "I only knew about one!"  
  
"that's because the other ones are in their twenties!" replied Sirius  
  
"OHHH!!!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Kelly, Chris, Izzy, Ben, Courtney and so on.  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~one week later~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"… and I would also like to announce that there will be a prefects meeting today at 10:00 in my office." Said Dumbledore  
  
James groaned. He had heard non-stop teasing since last week because he was a prefect. He didn't want to have to go through it again. It was Sunday, and James just wanted to skip the meeting, but he knew that he couldn't.  
  
Lily was excited. Her very first Prefect meeting.  
  
At 9:45 that morning, James slowly made his way down to Dumbledore's office. He knew where it was; he had been there numerous times with Sirius and Remus when Professor McGonagall didn't know what to do with them. He was halfway there when he bumped into the girl that he had "met" on the train.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" she said immediately  
  
"It's ok," replied James  
  
Oh man, I would know that voice anywhere, and of all people to run into when I'm already late for my meeting! I'll guess I'll just try to be civil.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"To the prefect meeting, you?"  
  
**laughing**"that's funny! Now, where are you REALLY going?"  
  
"I'm serious, I'm going to the prefect's meeting!"  
  
"You're James, and why'd they make you a prefect?"  
  
"I have no idea, and you still haven't answered my question! Where are you going?"  
  
"To the prefect's meeting"  
  
"Oh, well, then I'll show you the way. Just follow me!" Well, well, well! Maybe being a prefect won't be too bad after all!!  
  
~~~~~~~~Dumbledore's Office~~~~~~~~  
  
"First let's go around and say a little thing about ourselves" said Dumbledore.  
  
They had just finished when James and Lily came in.  
  
"See! I told you that we'd get here!" said James triumphantly.  
  
"Yeah, and we only got lost ten times!" countered Lily fiercely.  
  
"Yeah, but we still-" they had just realized that everyone was staring at them, or at Lily.  
  
"Uh, hi!" said Lily, blushing.  
  
"We were just going around and saying something about ourselves, why don't you go, James" said Dumbledore, his eyes laughing.  
  
"Uh… ok… hey everybody, my name is James Potter, and I am the BEST at quidditch, the handsomest guy in school, and prankster extroidinaire!"  
  
Everyone laughed; they already knew how conceited James was.  
  
"Um… I'm Lily Evans, and I'm a fifth year in Gryffindor, and I've had the unpleasant experience of being stuck with this poor excuse for a human being, A.K.A. James Potter."  
  
Everyone laughed except for James; they all thought that these two were a good match for each other. Lily had as much wit and cleverness as James.  
  
"Now that the introduction is over, let me discuss what I called you to discuss" said Dumbledore, laughing out loud.  
  
"I have decided to have a Halloween Ball. It is to be held for fourth years and up, and to be held on Halloween. It is to be a costume ball, but you don't have to have a partner. John and Melinda, you will be in charge or making signs to put up, and to spread the word. James, Ben, Vanessa, and Courtney, y'all will be in charge of finding a band, and Lily, Jack, Anna, and Will, y'all will be in charge of decorations.  
  
Lily breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't in James's team. She went over to where Ben, Vanessa, and Courtney were standing.  
  
"I feel incredibly sorry for you, and wish you the best of luck with that boy."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
As Halloween approached, Lily received many offers for dates to the ball. She turned them all down, but then accepted to go with Sirius. James had asked her at least five times, but she said no to every one of them. But, Remus asked Kelly, and Ben asked Izzy. James asked Chris, but she turned him down. She was going stag.  
  
The night of the ball, the girls were up in Lily and Kelly's room getting ready. Lily and Sirius were doing a prince and princess theme, Kelly and Remus were also doing a medieval theme, and Izzy and Ben were doing an American. Chris was posing as a singer. After they had gotten showered and dressed, they did their hair and makeup.  
  
At 6:55 (the ball started at seven) they guys started getting nervous. Then, someone cleared her throat. They looked up and saw Kelly; she was the first in line to come down. She had on a blue dress that was tight at the waist, but then went out very full at the bottom. It had silver trimming. She had on silver eye shadow accented with silver sparkles on her eyelids and in her hair, with was half up and curled at the bottom. Remus had on pants and a jacket to match her dress. His mouth was hanging open, and she giggled. He realized that it was, and he closed it. Next came Izzy. She had on a light blue sparkling halter-dress that came down halfway down her thigh. She had on Black knee-high boots, and a lot of black eyeliner. She had her hair in an elegant but simple ponytail, and had magically made it shine. Ben had on a light blue polyester suit with black shoes. They looked stunning together. Next came Chris, who had on a long pink, sequined dress, and high heeled shoes. Last but definitely not least was Lily. She had on a green dress that was similar in shape to Kelly's, except hers had gold designs on hers and a low V-neck. She had on gold eye shadow with gold sparkles, and red lips with clear gloss on them. Her hair was pinned up in a bun with some hair hanging down, framing her face. And to complete the outfit, she had on a fake-diamond tiara and a necklace with a gold chain and a diamond pendant. She looked stunning. James made a couple of grunting noises that were incoherent while Sirius still had his mouth hanging open. Lily laughed and said "shall we go, then?"  
  
Sirius came to his senses and said, "of course, milady. And may I say that you look stunning!"  
  
Everyone's heads turned as Lily, Sirius, Kelly, and Remus walked in. It was true. They were the prettiest girls at the ball (Lily and Kelly). Remus and Sirius couldn't take their eyes off of them.  
  
The band, the Wacky Witches, struck up a fast song, and Sirius and Lily made their way out onto the dance floor.  
  
Lily danced almost every song until the band took a break. Then she went over to the refreshment table to get some pumpkin juice and received many compliments on her decorations. They had 100 live bats as usual, but also had massive pumpkins, and skeletons that talked to you. Almost everything was orange or black. (I know that I should have told you about the decorations when they first walked in, but I forgot.)  
  
At the refreshment table James came over and talked to her.  
  
"Hey lily! You can Sirius have been dancing like crazy! But y'all are both great dancers!"  
  
"Thanks, and good band." lily replied  
  
James almost couldn't believe that he had gotten a compliment out of Lily.  
  
"May I have this dance?" he asked, for the band had come back.  
  
"Sure… let's go, but just let me give this drink to Sirius."  
  
Once they got on the dance floor, she put her arms around his neck, and he put his around her waist. He tried to pull her closer, but she didn't want to.  
  
"Hold it Romeo. Just because I agreed to dance with you doesn't mean that you can expect me to be a millimeter apart from you."  
  
From behind them, they heard Sirius laugh. He came over to them.  
  
"May I cut in?" he asked, his eyes still full of laughter  
  
"Of course!" said Lily, and she turned away from James, and into Sirius's arms.  
  
"I saw what you did to him." Said Sirius, "and I think that you just made his ego shrink a lot by refusing him!"  
  
"Good! Even through that it needs to be deflated a lot more in order to fit inside his head!"  
  
Sirius just laughed, but then he became serious.  
  
"Lily, why do you hate him so much?"  
  
"I don't hate him, in fact, I was going to ask him if we could be friends to night in the common room."  
  
"Then why do you treat him to cruelly?"  
  
"I guess I'm just giving him a taste of what it was like to be me for four years. Trying my hardest to be noticed, but him totally ignoring me. Now that I'm over him, I need him to know what it felt like. Except, in my case it was ten times worse because he didn't even know that I existed!"  
  
"Oh… well, I was just wondering."  
  
"Don't tell him that I really don't hate him, in fact, don't tell him anything that I just told you. Ok?"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Promise? Because I won't ever speak to you again if you tell him!"  
  
"Promise, I won't tell him"  
  
"Good, thanks Sirius."  
  
"Are you still going to tell him tonight that you want to be his friend?"  
  
"Nah, what he just pulled on me made me realize that he still thinks that he can get any girl, so I'm going to wait. Maybe it'll be his Christmas present."  
  
"That would be great!"  
  
After the ball ended at 11:00, everybody was tired from dancing, and they went up to their rooms to sleep.  
  
The next day, nobody did anything but talk about the ball, and Sirius kept on looking at Lily, as if trying to get a message through to her. Finally, she went over to him.  
  
"Sirius Black, if you're going to keep looking at me like you need to talk to me, then let's talk. I'm sick of trying to find out what you're saying!" said an angered Lily.  
  
"Fine, let's talk." Said Sirius.  
  
They went outside of the common room, and Sirius asked her his question.  
  
"Are you still going to be friends with James?" (Haha I bet you thought the was going to ask her out!)  
  
"Is that what was bugging you? Yes, I told you that at 10:00 last night why would I change my mind from then until now?"  
  
"I was just wondering because you might've thought about it and changed your mind."  
  
"Well, that's going to be one of his Christmas presents, so don't tell him!"  
  
"I said last night that I wouldn't, and I won't."  
  
"Ok, well, if that was the only thing you wanted to ask me, then I'm going back inside. Bye bye"  
  
When they walked back inside the common room, people were shooting them glances, as if wondering if they were now a couple.  
  
After about ten minutes of being back in the common room, Lily got up and went to the front of it, and asked for everybody's attention.  
  
"To all you nosy people who might start rumors, Sirius did NOT and may I repeat DID NOT just ask me out, and we remain friends, so you can stop shooting me glances as if wondering what he needed to talk to me about. Thank you" said Lily, who got aggravated with people looking at her.  
  
The Marauders just started laughing, as did everybody else in the common room, but they did stopped looking at Sirius and Lily. 


	5. Chapter 5

The next month flew by really quickly, and James stopped being so obsessed over Lily. In fact, he was acting completely normal around her. Lily suspected that Sirius told him that she was going to be normal friends with him on Christmas Day, but Lily didn't care. She actually felt bad about being so rude to him. She went into Hogsmeade to buy their gifts, and thought of what she should get James. She didn't want to seem too friendly, but not that she didn't care. Oh well, I'll worry about that when the time comes.  
  
On Christmas morning, she woke up at 9:00 to find Kelly staring her in the eye.  
  
"AAAHHHH!" yelled Lily. "Don't you EVER do that to me again! You scared me SOOO badly!"  
  
"Sorry!" said Kelly. "I was just trying to wake you up!!"  
  
"What's going on?" said Sirius, who had entered their room (Kelly and Lily had spent the night in Chris and Izzy's room).  
  
"Why are you here?" asked Lily, giggling. Sirius only had on his boxers.  
  
"We're the only ones left in Gryffindor, so I figured I'd see what was going on."  
  
"Yeah" said Remus from behind him. "It sounded like one of you was getting murdered!" He was in a tee shirt and shorts.  
  
"What's going on?" asked a very sleepy James, who was standing in the doorway, in his boxer as well. "I want to know why Remus dragged me out of bed."  
  
All of the girls laughed.  
  
"Well, Kelly scared me to death when she woke me up, and I screamed." Said Lily simply. "She was right in my face like this."  
  
And with that, she got out of her sleeping bag and went over to Sirius and put her face an inch away from Sirius's. He didn't say anything, which surprised Lily.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Uh Lily, you're in your underwear.  
  
She was standing there in a tank top that stopped halfway down her stomach and her undies.  
  
"So? It's covering more of me than a bikini. So I don't see what the big deal is. And you, Sirius, of all people, should not be astounded."  
  
"Uh uh uh… well, I'm no! You see you just startled me for a second. Isn't that right James?"  
  
"Um, um, um, uh, uh, um…"replied James"  
  
"See! He agrees with me, and since you ladies are all right, we'll go now. Merry Christmas!"  
  
"Bye y'all!" said Lily."  
  
The girls stood astounded at her.  
  
"I say we go eves drop on what they're saying!" said Chris.  
  
"I agree, but let me put on some pajama pants first. McGonagall would kill me if she saw me out there in this." Said Lily.  
  
They went over to the boys' dormitories just in time to hear Sirius star talking.  
  
"Man! She's hot!"  
  
"Well, I just wish that that was Kelly!" said Remus, and Kelly blushed scarlet.  
  
"Yeah, I'll bet you do! But I knew that Lily had lost weight, but she looks great! I am SO inviting her over to my house this summer. My dad put in a thing called a swimming pool, and I want to see her in a bikini!" said Sirius  
  
"I feel sorry for her if she did come!" said Remus, laughing. "James, are you alright? You've been pretty quiet."  
  
"He's still in shock. He just saw the girl that he is in love with in her underwear. I mean, wouldn't you be like that if you saw Kelly instead of Lily?"  
  
"Yeah, good point." And once again, Kelly blushed scarlet.  
  
"Don't worry about James though. He'll snap out of it in a while. Meanwhile, let's open presents!" said Sirius  
  
The girls snuck back to Lily and Kelly's room. The summoned their presents, and burst out laughing hysterically.  
  
"That is so funny about James!" said Chris  
  
"I think that Remus said was the best!" said Lily, looking at Kelly, who just grinned.  
  
"I think that means that he likes me!" said Kelly, and the other girls looked at her like DUH!!  
  
"But in the famous words of Mr. Sirius Black: Let's open presents!" said Chris, and they did.  
  
Lily got 10 new, eagle feather quills from Izzy, a mood ring from Chris, 50 different colors of ink from Kelly (Kel! This must have cost you so much!), three new pairs of dress robes from her parents, a joke book from Sirius and an invitation to his house over the summer (which came as they were cleaning up the mess), a Charms dictionary from Remus, a necklace with an emerald and diamond Lily on it from James. But the cool part was the invisibility charm on the chain, so that it looked like it was just floating there.  
  
She had gotten Chris three hairclips that would change colors automatically to match what you were wearing, Izzy had received a book (What it takes to be an auror), Remus had gotten a book, 100 different ways to curse your enemies (but "your enemies" was crossed out and "Snape" was written in its place), Sirius had gotten 500 curses and countercurses with a note that read: Sirius, if you use these on me, I will get you back because I've memorized the book, and I have books with worse curses in them, so don't get ideas!  
  
And, I'd love to come to your house over the summer but only if Kelly, Chris, and Izzy can come too. I refuse to be the only girl, especially with YOU!!!!!  
  
And she had gotten James the same book as Sirius, and also with a note: James, if you want to, I'm willing to forget how you treated me, and be friends, but ONLY friends. Ok? Merry Christmas!  
  
Everybody loved their presents, and the girls accepted their invitation to Sirius's, even though they hadn't been officially invited yet. But they knew that Sirius would do anything to see Lily in a bikini from their conversation they heard.  
  
The rest of the school year went very quickly, and soon, the girls and the Marauders found themselves on the train home.  
  
They had made plans to meet at Diagon Alley two weeks before school started to do all of their shopping, and then they would go to Sirius's house spend the rest of the holiday at his house. He told them to pack bathing suits for his house, for that's all that they would be doing, swimming.  
  
When that day came, Kelly's parents gave her and Lily, and Chris and Izzy a ride to Diagon Alley. They had all spent the night at Lily's house, packing and deciding what to bring to Sirius's.  
  
They met up with the Marauders minus Peter at Florean Fortesques. He couldn't come. When they got there, James, Sirius, and Remus all started whistling the girls were all in spaghetti strapped shirts and short shorts with flip-flops. They all blushed, which made the guys laugh.  
  
After they had done their shopping, they went back to the Leaky Cauldron to get to Sirius house by the Floo Network. They put a pinch into the fireplace, and said "The Black House". When Lily felt herself slowing down, she put her hands out to find Sirius there, helping her get upright again. Next came James, then Chris, Izzy, Kelly, and last was Remus.  
  
Sirius gave them a tour of his house, which was very big. It had 10 bedrooms, 13 bathrooms, a humongous kitchen, and various other things like a library, billiard room, and so on. His house had a lot of Muggle things and wizard things. His parents were both interested in muggle stuff, and enjoyed playing their games once in a while. After Sirius showed the girls their rooms (Lily and Kelly were sharing one, and Chris and Izzy were in another), he let them unpack, ad told them to meet them in his back yard to go swimming.  
  
As a thank you gift for Sirius, James, and Remus, they all had on bikinis, which they all laughed about when they thought of the guy's faces. They got all sun screened up, and headed down stairs, getting lost on the way. They ended up having to ask a house elf to show them the way.  
  
When the walked outside, the walked in a line, side by side. The boys were already in the pool, and Chris had to clear her throat to get their attention. And boy, did she get their attention! The look on the boys' faces was priceless. Their jaws dropped to the ground, and they started to stutter. Lily, Chris, Kelly, and Izzy just laughed, and got in the pool. Lily went over to the diving board and dived gracefully off the end. Chris followed her suit, while Izzy and Kelly waded in at the shallow end. The guys, meanwhile, had only moved to watch them get into the pool. Chris laughed once again, and got out.  
  
She went over to James and said, "Come on James, aren't you going to join me in the pool?"  
  
She said this in a seductive voice, and James nodded dumbly, and followed her into the pool.  
  
Sirius came to his senses and said, "Hey! What about me?"  
  
At that, Lily got out and said, "How could anyone forget about you? Come on!"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" was his reply, and he picked her up and jumped into the pool.  
  
Remus just laughed and jumped in.  
  
They had been swimming around for about two hours when Mrs. Black came outside.  
  
"Sirius Black! You better be a good host and get out of that pool to introduce those beautiful ladies to me!" she said  
  
He groaned. "Yes mother… come one girls, you have to meet my mom."  
  
They got out and the girls wrapped towels around themselves to go over to Mrs. Black.  
  
They got there just in time to see Sirius start to give his mom a big hug, and she said, "Sirius, if you hug me, I'll curse you! And you know what happened last time I cursed you!"  
  
He whipped his arms back and backed off. "Did you think I was going to get my mom wet? Of course not, and may say that you look lovely today!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Just be quiet!"  
  
The girls giggled, and Mrs. Black turned her attention to them instead. She looked at Lily. And said, "You must be Lily. James and Sirius haven't stopped talking about since they got back!" at this, Sirius blushed.  
  
"And you must be Kelly! You're as pretty as Remus made you out to be!" and Kelly blushed.  
  
"Now, you must be Christina and Isabelle"  
  
"Please, Mrs. Black, call me Chris. Christina sounds too formal, and my mom only uses it when she's mad at me."  
  
Mrs. Black laughed. "I'll only call you Chris if you'll call me Sarah. Mrs. Black makes me sound like I'm old! Please, all of you call me Sarah."  
  
"Ok Sarah" said Sirius  
  
"Not you. But you CAN call me mother dearest who is the most beautiful mother in the world"  
  
"Ok, mother dearest who doesn't look a day past her ripe old age of 40."  
  
"Never mind. You're impossible!" said Sarah. "And finally, you must be Isabelle."  
  
"Please, Izzy, and it's nice to meet you Sarah."  
  
"Well, I didn't mean to interrupt you from your swim, so please get back!"  
  
"Oh don't worry. We were about to get out anyways. We need to take showers and get ready for dinner."  
  
"Ok, then. BOYS!!! Please escort these lovely ladies to their rooms!"  
  
They got out at once and got their stuff.  
  
Sarah laughed. "From what part of your bathing suit that I can see, I'm guessing that you four have these three eating out of the palm of your hands."  
  
They laughed but nodded.  
  
After they showered and dressed, they went downstairs for dinner. 


	6. Chapter 6

The next day went out to the pool again. After they went back out after eating lunch, the girls decided to sunbathe. They told the guys that they weren't going to spend two weeks at a pool and not even have a tan to show for it.  
  
The guys were splashing around in the pool for a long time, when it suddenly got quiet. Kelly noticed it first, and was about to say something to the other girls when Lily's screams made her sit up and open her eyes. What she saw made her laugh. The guys had picked Lily up out of her chair and were carrying her over to the pool. She screamed a lot, but then stopped and laughed. She saw that they were taking her over to the pool, and started ordering them. She said, "Boys, take me to the hot tub, NOW!" and they did, and got in after her. After a while, she said, "Sirius, I want you to take me to the edge of the diving board. And he did. She was having fun with it, but then she said, "Boys, take me back to me chair so that I can get a perfect tan". And James replied, "No can do. Sorry! And with that they launched her out of their arms and into the pool.  
  
Lily screamed bloody murder, but then her screams were drowned out when she landed in the water. She was under for like a minute before the boys got worried and jumped in after her. She brought her back to the surface, and she wasn't moving.  
  
"OMG LILY!" said James  
  
"Is she alive?" asked Remus  
  
"I'm fine you dorks. And you call yourselves the king of pranks, and y'all can't even spot one that is happening!" said Lily, "And in case y'all are wondering, me and my sister used to have contests to see who could hold their breath the longest under water, and I always won."  
  
"Lily," growled Sirius.  
  
Lily knew that tone meant that he was getting mad.  
  
"Yes Sirius, and by the way y'all, thank you for saving my life. Even though I didn't really need it, it was nice to know that you care!" and with that, she gave them each a kiss on the cheek, making James blush.  
  
"Lily," said Sirius, a little less angry now.  
  
"Yes Sirius, darling"  
  
"If you didn't look as hot as you do right now, I'd kill you! But for right now, I'll settle for another kiss." Said Sirius, laughing as he said the last part.  
  
"Ok!" said Lily, laughing, and she gave him another kiss.  
  
The rest of the two weeks went by really quickly. James became more friends with Lily, and he didn't like her as a girlfriend anymore. They became really good friends, and told each other everything.  
  
One night, the whole crowd was sitting in the den, just talking. It was about 1:00 AM when Remus went up to bed. Then, Kelly went. Chris and Sirius decide that they didn't trust them up in their rooms, alone, so they went as well. Izzy went soon after them, leaving Lily and James alone in the den.  
  
"Well, I guess we better be going to bed then." Said Lily, starting to get up.  
  
'Wait a second." Said James, "I want to ask you something."  
  
Lily sat back down, and waited for the question.  
  
"At the beginning of last year, you screamed at me and Sirius on the train. And I've been thinking about some things that you said to me. I have two questions. One is am I really that egotistical about girls and things?"  
  
"You use to be, but you stopped a little bit this past year"  
  
"Ok, and the other question. This is kind of awkward, but I've been meaning to ask you ever since you said it to me, but we've never really been friends."  
  
"James, you can tell me anything, so just ask me already!"  
  
"Ok, you said that you worshiped the ground I walked on (Lily blushing), did you mean it?"  
  
"Yeah. I did. I mean, what girl in the whole of Hogwarts didn't want to go out with you, even if they were in their seventh year. EVERYONE wanted to be with you, and I was your biggest fan for fours years running. But, however much I practically threw myself at you without seeming too obvious, you never even acknowledged that I existed, but I kept liking you. You were the handsomest guys in the school, and you still are."  
  
"Then how'd you stop liking me?"  
  
"I stopped when y'all came into our compartment and started talking to us. My dream had come true; James Potter had finally noticed me. But, it wasn't because he was interested in me, it was because he liked they way I looked. And I realized that if y'all liked me, then I could get any guy in the school, but for the way I looked. No one wanted me for who I am. They just wanted me as trophy, and I refuse to be one."  
  
"Oh, I see."  
  
"But, you changed at the beginning of the year. It might have been because of me, I might have been for some other reason, but whatever it was, I was glad it came. I didn't like hating you, but you needed to feel how I felt for four years in a row. And around Christmas, I felt that you had had enough, so I agreed to be friends with you."  
  
"Oh, well thank you for telling me all of this. I really appreciate it. And, since you've just spilled your guts to me, I need to do some spilling to you too. I noticed that you existed, but I thought that it would hurt my reputation if I talked to you. It seemed like the right thing to do. Also, I only knew you as Kelly's friend, as Remus went on and on about her, I always saw her, and I saw you with her, but that is how I knew you. Kelly's friend."  
  
"Thanks James. It's nice to know some things about you too. And we need to do this more often. Well, good night." Said Lily gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
James smiled as she walked off, and if he could've seen her face, he would've laughed at the grin she had on it. 


	7. Chapter 7 (are we sensing a pattern here...

The school year started too soon for everyone. The classes, the prefect meetings, and the tests just seemed to blur together. All of a sudden, or so it seemed, it was two days before people would leave for the Christmas holidays. It was breakfast, and hundreds of owls swooped in. It seemed that there was one for every kid in the hall. And, it turned out, there was! Along with packages or things that people sent to other people, every kid got a letter reading:  
  
  
  
There will be a Christmas Dance for anyone that wants to attend.  
  
It will be held on Christmas Day from 7:00 to midnight. Dress robes  
  
will be worn. Thank you  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
The buzz of many people talking erupted as everybody read their letter; James and Lily found another letter behind the original one. It read:  
  
There will be a prefects meeting today at 5:00 to discuss the  
  
organizing of the dance. Please come if you can. Thank you  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
  
  
People started talking, and Lily looked at James.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun!" she said.  
  
At five that day, James and Lily made their way down to Professor Dumbledore's office to the prefect's meeting. James couldn't help but think how beautiful Lily looked at that moment. Lily was thinking how different the situations were since the last time they walked to Professor Dumbledore's office to plan a dance. Now they were friends and could hold a conversation without yelling.  
  
"When they got to his office, there were already two prefects there, so they sat there, making small talk until they were all there.  
  
Once they were all there, Dumbledore announced their teams. He decided to save the confusion and just make the same teams as last time and just fill in the old seventh year spots with the new prefects.  
  
When they were leaving Dumbledore's office, another prefect asked Lily to go to the dance with him.  
  
"I'm sorry John, but I already have a date. I'm going with uh, um…. James! He asked me on the way here. I'm really sorry. Maybe next time."  
  
"Oh, ok, well, have fun then!"  
  
As John walked away, Lily turned to James.  
  
"I'm really sorry James. I couldn't go with him. I wanted to go with one of my friends, and if you were going to ask someone else, I'll explain and you can go off with them for the whole night."  
  
Inside, James was thrilled because she had just saved him the embarrassment of asking her himself. However, he kept his face passive.  
  
"It's ok, and I was going to go stag, so I don't care about going with another girl. But, I am flattered that you considered me first because last time there was a dance, I asked you five times, and you said no to every one of them."  
  
"Yeah, well, we weren't on the best of terms then, so, am I forgiven then?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Come on you nut, let's get back to the common room."  
  
When they got there, Lily was ambushed by many invitations to the ball, all of which she turned down. She went up to her room, got herself ready for dinner, and went down to the Great Hall. When she got there, she sat down by Sirius, who looked at her with a grin on his face.  
  
"What's with you?" asked Lily  
  
"Oh nothing, Jamsie here was just telling me that you and him were going to the ball together!"  
  
"Sirius…"  
  
"And might I point out that y'all make a lovely couple!"  
  
"Sirius, we are not a couple, and if you keep teasing me, I won't come to your house this summer, assuming that I am re-invited."  
  
"Yes ma'am, anything you say ma'am! Consider me your loyal slave, just as long as you come back over the summer!"  
  
"That's what I thought!" said Lily, giggling.  
  
When McGonagall passed around the sign up sheet for who was going to stay, almost everyone signed up. It looked like there was going to be a full common room to replace the usual empty one at Christmas.  
  
It as the day of the ball, with only 3 hours to go until it started. Only the guy prefects were still in the Great Hall, decorating, because all of the girls had run off to get ready. All of the teachers were in there as well, doing the final touches. They were already in their robes and ready to go, so that they could prepare until the last minute.  
  
Finally, at 6:30, the guys left to go get ready. James dressed with extra care, as he was actually going to the ball with Lily Evans. LILY EVANS!!!! He still hadn't gotten over his crush on her, but he liked being her friend more.  
  
He pulled on his bottle green robes, and tried to tame his unruly hair. He and Lily's robes matched in color, and a little bit in design. His were plain green with a thin gold trim, while hers had a wide gold band around the bottom.  
  
When he was done, he, Sirius, and Remus went down. Sirius was going with Chris, and Remus was going with Kelly.  
  
Lily was the first one down, as her and James had to be there early to make sure that everything was in place. She looked stunning. She had on robes that matched James's, but she had altered them so that it fit snugly to her body. A gold headband held back her long hair, which was curled at the bottom. She had very little makeup on, but a good bit of eye shadow, which was gold. The look fit Lily perfectly, and the robes really set off her eyes and her hair.  
  
As she walked down the stairs, the guys' mouths dropped, but James regained his composure in time. He handed her a white lily, which she pinned to her robes, and they were off. James wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked, but he was speechless. Finally, he managed to say, "You…. stunning…. look"  
  
Lily giggled at how much he was stammering.  
  
By the time they got to the Great Hall, James had gotten over his speechlessness, and he and Lily were having a nice conversation. It looked as though the teachers had everything under control, so they just walked around, looking at everything and getting ready to start dancing. People drifted in early, and at 7:15, once everybody had gotten there, the band struck up a fast song. James and Lily were the first ones on the dance floor, eager to start dancing. They were followed by Sirius and Chris. The started dancing, and had a great time. After a few songs, Kelly and Remus joined them. They danced and danced until about 9:00, when they took a break. Guys ambushed Lily, while girls ambushed James. They both declined every offer, and just sat there sipping their butterbeer and talking. Suddenly, Sirius came up behind them, and said to them, "Lily Evans and James Potter. I am ashamed of both of you! Y'all are breaking the rule of mistletoe. If a boy and a girl are sitting under mistletoe, then they have to kiss."  
  
True enough, Sirius was standing over them holding a piece of mistletoe. James and Lily looked at each other, then at Sirius. He just laughed at their angry expressions, but spoke again, "Go on, both of you"  
  
They sighed, and kissed each other. Little did they know that Sirius's yells had attracted everyone's attention, so that the whole of the Great Hall was watching them kiss. When they kissed, they received whoops from everyone in the room. They both blushed, but James responded by getting up and bowing, only to be pulled back down by Lily, who was still embarrassed. James just laughed, but sat back down again.  
  
Lily floated some mistletoe over to Kelly and Remus, who tried to dodge it, but Sirius and Chris pushed them back together. Kelly blushed, but Remus was trying hard to hide a grin. They kissed, but instead of the .1 second kiss like Lily and James's, they kept on kissing until Sirius asked them if they were ever going to come up for air. They all laughed, but Kelly and Remus both blushed scarlet. However, they did kiss again, and I guess you could say that they were now a couple.  
  
Lily and James got back out on the dance floor for while, but then decided to get some fresh air. They found a bench, and sat down and talked for a while. They had been talking for about ten minutes when James took a deep breath.  
  
"Lily?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you go out with me?"  
  
"Um, James. You know when I agreed to be your friend, I said that we could be friends and only friends?'  
  
"Yeah, I do," said James looking crestfallen.  
  
"Well, I'm ready to reconsider."  
  
"You mean, that you will!" His look changing from sadness to ecstasy.  
  
"Yeah" she said, laughing. "I will."  
  
He gave her another kiss, and they went inside, holding hands and with big grins on their faces.  
  
One look on their faces told Sirius everything that he needed to know about what just happened.  
  
"Oh look you guys! The future Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter!"  
  
"Sirius. I'm warning you!" said Lily  
  
"What'd I do? I was just telling the truth!"  
  
"Sirius…"  
  
"Fine, but I can assume from both of your happy face that y'all are now a couple?"  
  
"That is the only true fact you have stated yet." Said Lily, which produced squeals from Chris and Kelly.  
  
"OMG that is SO exciting!" said Kelly  
  
"Now we have TWO couples in our group!" exclaimed Chris.  
  
"Two?" asked Lily, and Remus and Kelly blushed.  
  
"Oh, I see." Said Lily, laughing. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I know that I didn't mention Izzy like at all, but I'll put her in this chapter, I promise!!!! And F.Y.I, Lily is currently in her 6th year… just in case y'all were wondering b/c I was starting to write this, and I was like "dude! What year are they all in?" it was really sad (laughs)… just kidding! Maybe it was a location situation… you understand. ANYWHO… on with the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: same ole' same ole'  
  
P.S. if this chapter is hard to follow, I'm sorry, but I'm REALLY hyper b/c I just figured out how to check my reviews (sad I know) and I found out I had five!!! I'm so proud! **** pat myself on the back!****  
  
  
  
The next day they all slept in. They were tired from the whole night of dancing. Izzy was the first one to wake up. Her, Chris, Lily, and Kelly had all slept in Kelly and Lily's "sitting room". They had stayed up on theyr roof until 5:00 AM talking about the dance. Izzy had been asked by a Ravenclaw prefect, and had spent the whole night with him and his friends. She had made some really good friends in Ravenclaw.  
  
When she saw the rest of the girls, she laughed. Lily was curled up in a ball, Kelly was muttering, "Remus, I ahd a great time, and I hope that we can go out again………...", and Kelly was snoring loudly. She woke them up, only to be kicked, slapped, and punched. She wasn't about to let them get away with that, so she dumped icy water on them, and they REALLY woke them up.  
  
"Izzy!! Why's you do that?" screeched Lily  
  
"C-c-cold!!!" said Chris  
  
"Nice observation!" said Kelly, as she shivered. "Izzy! You're going to pay!!!!"  
  
With that the girls started chasing Izzy. She screamed and ran into the boys dorms. James, Remus, and Sirius were in the process of getting dressed. (and yes, they had clothes on for all you nasty-minded people) Izzy went and hid behind them as Chris, Kelly, and Lily lunged at her. Remus caught Kelly, James caught Chris, and Sirius caught Lily. After they realized who they were holding, James and Sirius switched girls.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked James  
  
"Izzy poured cold water on us!!!" said Lily  
  
"Why?"  
  
"because we wouldn't get up!" said Chris.  
  
"That's a good idea!" said James. "I'll have to remember that for Sirius next time he won't get up!" and he went and gave Izzy a high five. Unfortunatley, he forgot that he was holding Lily back, and when he let go of her, she raced to Izzy and started tickling her. Chris and Kelly fought their way out of Remus's and Sirius's arms and joined Lily. Izzy started screaming and laughing uncontrollably. James, Sirius, and Remus started to get them off of er, but when Lily pinched Sirius in the stomach, they decided to back off a little bit.  
  
About ten minutes later, they backed off to let Izzy breathe, considering that fact that she was purple from lack of oxygen, and it was the guys turn to collapse in laughter.  
  
"Look…. At….you!" said Remus between gasps of laughter  
  
The girls, indeed, looked funny. All three of them hadn't had time to brush their hair, and added with the tickling war they just… well… we'll just say that they had had MUCH better hair days. Chris, Lily, and Kelly went to go look into the mirror, and they fell on the floor laughing hard, as did the rest of them.  
  
Later that day, around 3:00, Sirius was bouncing around as usual, and everybody was getting quite sick of him.  
  
Lily was annoyed as well, but not entirely because of Sirius. James Potter's fan club was shooting her evil glares (yes I know its been done before, but it's MY story so shut up and read!!!!), and she wondered if they would ever stop!  
  
James, who looked like he was about to strangle Sirius and noticed the glares Lily was getting, asked her to come with him for a walk. She, gladly accepting, got up quickly and they walked out together.  
  
They walked out to the broom shed, where James got his broom.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lily asked as he got on and motioned her to do the same.  
  
"Going for a ride, what else?" responded James.  
  
Lily sighed, but got on the broom after him.  
  
The rode around for over two hours. They rode all around the grounds, and over Hogsmeade, and over the Forbidden Forest, finally landing on a tree in the Forbidden Forest. They sat there on a wide branch talking for a long time. They watched the sun go down, and when it was almost pitch-black dark, they flew back to the school. Lily waited at the edge of the quidditch pitch while James put his broom up. When he caught up with her again, they entered the castle, making sure that they were quiet as not to catch filch's attention.  
  
"Do you want to stop by the kitchen for some hot chocolate?" said James, noticing that Lily was shivering.  
  
"Sounds great!" she said.  
  
They made their way to the kitchen, and entered to find it buzzing with activity. The house-elves were making their preparations for their rounds around the castle to tend the fires and collect the washing and such.  
  
"Mr. James and Ms. Lily!! What is you doing at the kitchens?" asked Diggy.  
  
"Hey Diggy. We were taking a walk and we just got back. We were cold, so we decided to stop for some hot chocolate." Said Lily  
  
"Yes, so, can we get some, or are y'all too busy?" asked James, lookingaround, surveying the chaos.  
  
"Oh NO sir and miss. Diggy can always get food and drinks for sir and miss."  
  
"Ok, thank you Diggy!" said Lily appreciatively.  
  
They sat down at a table, and in about 10 seconds flat they had two steaming mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of enormous chocolate chip cookies.  
  
James and Lily sat there talking for about an hour. James realized how late it was and how long they'd been gone.  
  
"OMG!" exclaimed Lily. "Kelly, Chris, Izzy, Sirius, and Remus must be so worried! We've been gone for four hours!"  
  
"Are you serious? We better go back!" said James  
  
They left the kitchen immediately and set off for the Gryffindor tower. Twice they had to duck into classrooms to avoid trouble; once to miss Filch, and once to avoid Peeves. They ran into Mrs. Norris when they were almost at the Gryffindor Tower, so they chose to run instead of hide. They got back to the Fat Lady with Filch on their heels, and was glad that she recognized James and knew better than to ask questions when he or Sirius was involved. They got inside the common room to see their five friends looking at them.  
  
"And just where have you been?" asked Sirius. "huh? Huh? Where've you been? Huh? Come on… you can tell me! Huh? Whre've you been? Huh?"  
  
"Yes, where have you been, and why didn't you take me with you?" asked Remus.  
  
Everyone, with the exception of Sirius, laughed.  
  
"What Remus? You don't like my company?" said Sirius, with a fake hurt expression on his face.  
  
"Well Sirius, to be honest with you, NO!!"  
  
Everyone laughed again.  
  
"But seriously y'all, where were you?" asked Kelly.  
  
"We went for a ride on James's broom for a long time, and then went to the kitchens to warm up a bit with some hot chocolate. After that we came back, but that took a while because of Filch and Peeves." Said Lily  
  
"Oh. Sounds like fun." Said Chris.  
  
"I'm going to bed." Said Lily. "I'm tired, oh, and Izzy?"  
  
"Yes?" she responded.  
  
"If you want to live to see tomorrow afternoon, you won't wake me up again with icy water."  
  
Izzy, laughing, said, "Ok Lils whatever!" 


	9. Chapter 9

By the time that the rest of the school returned a week and a half later, everyone was greatly relieved, but also very much sad. They were ecstatic because it meant that they could get away from Sirius, but sad because it meant that classes would be starting again.  
  
"Sirius, darling." Said Chris in a restrained voice.  
  
"Yes?" Answered Sirius  
  
"Would you do me humongous favor?" Chris asked him.  
  
The rest of the group was starting to look at her, because they didn't know what she was doing.  
  
"Of course I would!" he replied. "Anything for you Chris!"  
  
"Thank you so much. So will you please SHUT UP!!!!!!"  
  
Everybody laughed, including Sirius, but, surprisingly, he did shut up. James noticed this. He found this weird because Sirius never listened to anybody whenever they told him to calm down or to be quiet. He decided to ask him about it later.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Checkmate" said Lily  
  
Remus looked astonished. "No one has ever beaten me in chess. How come you never played me before?"  
  
"Well, for the first four years at Hogwarts, we weren't friends. And when we became friends, I was always afraid of losing, and everybody said that you were the absolute best in chess so I didn't play you." lily said to his remark  
  
"Well then, I guess we have a new champion!" he said and Lily giggled.  
  
They both stretched and looked around at what everyone else was doing. It was Friday evening, and they had survived their first week back. Lily and Remus, as always, had finished their homework first, and, after their game of chess, decided to watch James, Sirius, Kelly, Chris, and Izzy finish theirs.  
  
"UGH! Damn potions essay!" said Kelly.  
  
"You know Kelly, the only reason it is so hard for you is because it has to be perfect just so you can show Smyth." Said Lily  
  
"SO? And your point is?" said Kelly  
  
"My point is that you don't have to work so hard on it. It doesn't have to be perfect!"  
  
"Yes it does!"  
  
"Fine. Have it your way. Work harder than anyone else. Do whatever you want!"  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"I'm done!" said Izzy with a triumphant smile. "That homework took me ages! I've going for a walk around the lake. I've got to stretch my legs! Remus, Lily, y'all want to come?"  
  
"No thanks, I'm going to wait for Kelly," said Remus.  
  
"Same, except I'm also waiting for James" said Lily.  
  
"Ok, well, I offered! Bye! See you later!"  
  
"Have fun" said Lily.  
  
Three hours later, everybody had finished his/her homework and they were bored already.  
  
"Let's play a prank!" said Sirius  
  
"Yeah!" said James  
  
"Oh sounds like fun!" said Kelly  
  
"Um, Kelly? The marauders don't do pranks with girls" said Sirius  
  
"Oh really? You do now!" said Kelly, angry  
  
"But we never have!" said James  
  
"Like she said, YOU DO NOW!!!!" said Lily, glaring at James  
  
"But girls…" Remus started, but Kelly's glare stopped him. "Umm, maybe we should let them!"  
  
"But -" started Sirius  
  
"Sirius, if you don't let us come with y'all, none of us girls are coming to your house over the summertime, and we will play a prank on you SO heinous that you will be heartily wishing that you NEVER denied us." Said Chris  
  
"Couldn't have said it better myself!" said Lily  
  
"Nicely done!" said Kelly.  
  
She got up and started bowing. "Thank you, thank you."  
  
"Fine, council." Said James  
  
The boys got into a council together, and the girls started thinking up pranks to play on them in the occasion that they didn't let them join them  
  
After about five minutes, the broke apart, and Sirius said, "I officially take back my statement that y'all couldn't come with us, and we wholeheartedly accept y'all."  
  
"Thank you!" said Kelly and Chris  
  
"Um, guys. We have a problem."  
  
"What?" asked Remus  
  
"My invisibility cloak won't fit six people. Four people are a tight squeeze."  
  
"You have an invisibility cloak?" asked Kelly  
  
"Yep. How do you think we never get caught when we play pranks?"  
  
"Oh yeah, good point."  
  
"That's cool, and the invisibility cloak issue isn't an issue anymore!" said Lily  
  
"How is that?" asked Sirius  
  
"Be right back" said Lily and bounded up the stairs  
  
In about seven minutes, she came back down, grinning.  
  
"What are you grinning about?" asked James  
  
"Well, the invisibility cloak isn't as issue anymore, because I have one too!" she said and she pulled it out.  
  
They all gaped.  
  
"What are you staring at?" she asked  
  
"Well, not being offensive, but you're from muggle parentage. It is REALLY rare for a muggle-born to have an invisibility cloak." Said Remus  
  
"Oh, ok. But close your mouths and lets get going."  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Chris  
  
"Boys, should we do our usual?" asked James  
  
"YEAH!!!" said Sirius and Remus enthusiastically  
  
All of them grinned. "The Slytherin common room!" said James, Sirius, and Remus at the same time.  
  
"Ok, so, how about Sirius, you go with me and Chris, and James and Remus, you two go with Lily."  
  
"Ok" said everybody  
  
"Kelly and Chris, come here for a second." Said Lily "If Sirius gives you a hard time, just say, 'summertime, swimming pool, your house, we WON'T come' he'll be good after that."  
  
They all laughed, and broke apart.  
  
"Ok guys and girls," said Remus. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Kelly grinned. "We go and decorate the slytherin common room so that it says 'We love all Gryffindors!' and have it decorated in red and gold. Then, we go up to their rooms, and charm all of their robes to be red, and their hair will be gold. And we'll use the charm that makes it last for a day, but you can't take it off; it has to wear off on it's own."  
  
They all laughed. "Sounds like a plan!" said Remus.  
  
"Lily, you and Remus are going to be key players in this prank. Y'all will go up into the dormitories and change all of their robes. Me and Kelly will follow and decorate the dormitories. Sirius, you and Chris will stay in the common room and decorate. Is that ok?"  
  
"Yeah" said everyone  
  
"Ok, then, let's go!"  
  
They set off in the direction of the Slytherin common room. James was surprised that Lily because he wasn't telling her where to go, and she was making all of the right turns to the Slytherin common room.  
  
"How do you know where to go?" asked James  
  
"You don't think that you were the ONLY ones who played pranks on the Slytherins, did you?" she responded  
  
"You mean that those pranks that we got in trouble for the past five years that we didn't do, that was you?" he asked  
  
"And Kelly, and Chris, and, sometimes, Izzy." She said. "What? Don't look so surprised! Girls can do pranks too!"  
  
When they got there, they realized that they didn't know the password.  
  
"Let's see if we can guess it!" said Sirius  
  
"Umm, think Malfoy."  
  
"Mudblood" said Lily, and the wall opened to reveal the Slytherin common room.  
  
"That was way too easy" said Kelly  
  
"Let's get moving, we have a lot of work to do." Said Remus  
  
The first thing that they did was put a silencing charm on all of them. Then, Remus and Lily set off. About ten minutes after them, James and Kelly set off. Chris and Sirius were left in the common room. They had the easiest job, so they were done in about thirty minutes. Thirty minutes after they were done, Lily and Remus came down, followed but James and Kelly.  
  
"It looks great!" said Kelly  
  
"Ok, let's go, but I'm going to change the password on the way out." Said James  
  
When the got to the hallway, James said, "New password is 'James Potter is absolutely handsome, the best at Quidditch, and is incredibly lucky to have a gorgeous girlfriend like Lily'" and lily blushed. Everyone else laughed, and they started back.  
  
After two narrow misses with Filch, they made it back to the common room. They imediatley went to bed, excited about seeing the Slytherins tomorrow.  
  
Thanks to all of my reviewers!!!!  
  
Samiralie Shimmerin' crystal Tricia sCHEm  
  
Queenofthequeer nutterbutter67 PRONGZ  
  
Unicorn777 tigerlily92 Gigi 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everybody! Sorry I took so long updating. I'm horrible about that. But anywho, if the beginning of this chapter doesn't match up with end of the last one (time frame), I'm sorry. I'm on a friend's computer, and it won't let me open up my own story! And I forgot when the last one ended (what month), so I guessed. And if the time doesn't match, pretend like it does, and red anyways! Thanks~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The months faded by in a blur. A little bit of homework there, an essay or project or two there. As April came to a close, Dumbledore decided that they would have another dance. However, this would be a U.S. muggle theme. Everyone had to dress like muggles. People had to come as a group or couples. They could come dressed similar dressed as a couple or with other people in a group. At the end of the dance, there would be a contest of which group dressed the best. The dance would be from 6:00 to 12:00. It was for all ages. Lily, Kelly, Chris, and Izzy were so excited. They decided to be a group and dress the same with the "hippie" trend that was going on in the United States. The dance was set for May 30, the day after their exams ended. Kelly, who had some cousins in America, called them to ask them what they should wear. They got some suggestions, and together, came up with the perfect outfit. They decided to drop their good-girl images for the night and go totally unexpected. Even though everyone wanted to think about the dance, they couldn't. The exams were looming ahead of them, coming closer and closer as the days passed. Lily and Kelly were never to be seen, and no one knew why except for Izzy and Chris. Lils and Kel were always in their own "library". They had all of the books that they needed and more. Izzy and Chris were up there with them too sometimes, and they had "help sessions" each night. The girls' method of studying worked very well. They made an exam schedule and studied by that. Their first exam was Transfiguration in the morning, and then in the afternoon was Potions. So, the night before the exam, Chris and Lily tackled Potions, while Kelly and Izzy took Transfiguration. They studied those for an hour and a half, then switched. After that, they went around in a circle asking each other questions. Finally, at 11:00, they were done. Chris and Izzy went down to their dorm, and went to sleep, and Lily and Kelly did the same in their room. They followed this pattern each night, and on the last night, they finished at 9:30 b/c they only had Charms to study for. After they were done, they started discussing their outfits for the dance. They had all the details worked out at 10:30, and they all turned in early. The Charms exam was easy b/c they had studied so hard. All students had the afternoon free, and Lily, Kelly, Chris, and Izzy spent it lounging by the lake and talking about how they think they did on their exams. The next day was a Hogsmeade day. The main purpose was to get their clothes for the dance, but you could really do whatever you wanted to. Chris, Sirius, Lily, James, Kelly, Remus, and Izzy all went into the new muggle shop that sold the latest fashions. It was packed. The girls helped the guys pick out their clothes (bell-bottom jeans and funky shirts), and then they got themselves their accessories, and walked out. "Um, girls?" said Sirius. "Aren't you going to get your outfits?" "No," said Kelly. "We're going to make them so that no one else will have the same thing as us" "Oh" said Remus The walked back up to the castle, and when they got to the Gryffindor common room, Chris explained the plan to the guys. "Us girls want to make an entrance, so we are going to turn up and 6:20, ok?" "Ok, but what should we do for 20 minutes?" asked James "Do whatever you want, but be ready at 6:20" "What do you mean?" "I mean that y'all are going to be shocked when you see us, so be ready." "Ok, see you then!" The girls went up to Lily and Kelly's room. They got to work with their outfits. They did the shirts first. They cut the shape out of a cotton material, and Izzy, being the only one who knew how to sew, made the shirts. While she was sewing, they got the jean material. They cut that out too, and gave it to Izzy, who had finished with the shirt. They then duplicated the shirt three times to there was four, and charmed each one so they were a different color; Lily's was green, Kelly's was yellow, Chris's was pink, and Izzy's was blue. Then, while Izzy was sewing, Chris went and got into the shower. And while Kelly was in the shower, Lily duplicated and jeans and charmed them to bet the specific color that they wanted them. Izzy got into the shower, and then Lily went last. When she got out it was already 5:15. They rushed around doing their hair and makeup. Lily's hair was up in a high pony tail and had the appearance of being "tied" with her own hair; Kelly's hair was down and curled at the bottom; Chris's hair was crimped and down; Izzy's hair was half up with a clip. Their makeup was very simple. They had eye shadow on, and the color was their corresponding color (lily = green, kelly = yellow, chris = pink, izzy = blue). They had a lot of black eyeliner and mascara on, and only lip gloss with a charm so that it wouldn't come off on cups or **people** and it wouldn't wear off. Finally, at 6:00 they put on their outfits. They had on cropped shirts that ended right under their chest, and exposed their whole stomach. Their sleeves were tight on their upper arm, but flared out on their lower arm. Then, they had on ultra-low flair jeans and platform shoes. Their jewelry that the picked up just put the icing on the cake. Big silver hoops and a sliver choker with a color charm that matched their outfit. Also, Lily and Chris had sliver belly chains (do y'all know what I'm talking about? The chain belt looking things that go on your stomach? Anywho.) and Kelly had a fake silver belly button ring. Izzy opted for none of those things. The walked out of their dorm and into the common room. There were a few first years who didn't want to go and some seventh year who were about to head to the great hall. Some of the seventh year guys whistled, which caused the girls to blush and grin. They got to the Great Hall and exactly 6:20. They got in a horizontal line about 10 feet away from the doors, which were open, and started strutting. The whole hall went silent when they walked through the doors. The guys were staring at them, practically drooling, and the girls were shooting them dirty looks. Then the Marauders saw them, and their jaws dropped to the floor. The girls stopped, embarrassed at all the attention they were getting. Sirius, getting over the initial shock first, jumped up on stage and took the microphone from the stand. "And the first girl in the lineup tonight is Lily!" Lily looked at the other girls, and went along with Sirius's joke. "Lily is modeling tonight the green option in our new line American line." Lily walked down the open spot on the crowd, acting like the was modeling, but she was fighting a grin the whole time. She got to the end of the space, turned around and headed back. "Lils is a 6th Year Gryffindor and is at the top of her class. Sorry guys, she's taken." Everyone laughed at that. "Next in our line up is Kelly. She is in the yellow option tonight. She is also a 6th year Gryffindor, and, sadly, she is also taken." More laughs Kelly followed Lily's lead and did what she did. "The third option in our brand new line in the pink option. Modeling this tonight is Christina. Chris, also is a 6th year Gryffindor, and, although she's single, she's mine for the night." He said with a grin. Chris blushed, and the guys in the crowed booed. "And last in this fashion is Isabel. Izzy is modeling the blue option and doing a ravishing job I might add. She, for a change, is a 6th year Gryffindor, and she's SINGLE!!!" All of the guys cheered, the taken ones earning them dirty glares from their girlfriends. Lily, Kelly, Chris, and Izzy got back into their horizontal line and walked forward. "Let's hear it for our models this evening!" roared Sirius everyone laughed and clapped. They all went back to what they were doing before the girls walked in, and the band started playing again. The girls walked over to where the Marauders were standing, and started laughing so hard they could hardly stand up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey people! Thanks you SO much for reviewing my story, and tell me what you think about this chapter.so, PLEASE review this, and until next time! 


End file.
